


where she belongs

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [82]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Grooming, Lance is a bad guy, Manipulation, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, commission, less sex and more manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: From the moment he meets her, he wants her.
Relationships: Ibuki | Clair/Wataru | Lance, Kotone | Lyra/Wataru | Lance, Leaf/Wataru | Lance, mentioned
Series: Commissions [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	where she belongs

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission, and the first of a handful with this theme, but I had absolutely too much fun with it. This is my OTP and Lance is my fucking husband, but a lot of the ways that I imagine their relationship really lend themselves to a darker backstory. Though ultimately I'm too much of a fluffslut to have that be my main headcanon, I had a lot of fun playing with the idea of Lance being a lot darker beneath the surface.  
> The other two tagged ships are past instances, with Lyra being the main focus.

The first time he sees Lyra, she looks altogether too small to be out on her own, too small to be able to tame the beast in the lake all by herself, and too small for him to be able to leave alone. Lance fancies himself a hero, sometimes, and to see someone as helpless as her...it just wouldn’t suit him not to act.

Of course, she isn’t helpless, and she isn’t small, at least not  _ too _ small and at least not set by the standards of the Pokemon League. In fact, she’s even older than some of the kids in Kanto are when they get their start- later, he finds out that she left home when she was fourteen, that she’s pushing fifteen now. But the first time he sees her, despite her clear ability to handle herself, he is overcome with the need to protect her, and so, he invites her straight into the lair of Team Rocket with him.

She thinks she can handle herself, and he wants to prove to her that she can’t. He wants to protect her, and show her that she can rely on him. Lance hardly knows her, but from the first time he sees her, he wants to possess her completely.

~X~

It might be the pigtails, or the cutesy look of her outfit. Both make her look younger than she is, even though her height and the curve of her hips suggest otherwise. She’s rather flat-chested too, a point of sensitivity until he tells her that he prefers her that way, and her shoulders are skinny. Lance could probably call it love at first sight, his sudden and overwhelming need to take care of her.

Lyra handles herself well when going up against Team Rocket, well enough that she hardly has a chance to rely on him at all, and that leaves him feeling rather agitated. He doesn’t want to give up so easily, though, and they exchange numbers. She has a crush on him, he can already tell, and she blushes prettily when he says that he wants to talk to her as often as possible.

When she tells him that she is collecting her gym badges, he decides not to mention his status as champion. If everything works out the way he wants it to, then she will not come to challenge him at all, and even if she does, he will be ready for her. Though he has only known her a short time, Lyra has already enchanted him, and he knows that he has enchanted her, with heroic facade and his confident speech, so even if he has to wait this out, he knows that it will be well worth it.

~X~

Lance has been in love before, a few times and briefly, but it has always fallen apart before it could truly take off. There have been other challengers before Lyra, young girls all full of hope, crushed after a defeat that ensured they would never reach him. Just recently, within the past few years, there was a girl similar to Lyra, though, looking back, they don’t have much in common besides the age and the determination and the brown hair, rich eyes.

Leaf was her name, and as she followed behind the two boys from her hometown, trying to fit herself into their rivalry, trying to find any place that she could fit. She never could keep up with either of them, but Lance kept her company for a good while before she lost one last time, and something in the pitying look in Red’s eyes sent her packing. Or, at least, that’s how he imagines it must have happened, but Leaf, ashamed of her failures or ashamed of their affair, barely bothers to tell Lance goodbye before heading back home.

Lyra is much stronger than her own rival, a boy that Lance greatly dislikes for a number of reasons, but most of all, he dislikes him because of his closeness to Lyra. Even if the two of them are only close in their constant, coincidental collisions, it is something that they share that Lance does not get to share in, and it becomes harder not to intervene.

~X~

But he and Lyra keep in touch, and he talks to her nearly nightly, as it becomes more and more obvious to her that their relationship extends beyond that of a concerned adult mentoring a helpless child. She has liked him from the beginning, but she never would have dreamed that he would turn his attention to her, yet here he is, murmuring to her each night, asking if she’s been eating alright, if she’s taking care of herself.

The problem with these kids who set off on these journeys is how willing their parents are to just let them go. Even if they think they are doing what’s best for their child by not holding them back, that leaves said child without any guidance, without anyone to ask them these basic questions, without anyone to make sure that they are okay. Lyra opens herself up to Lance because he asks her if she’s eating and if she’s okay, he asks about her seventh and her eighth gym badge, asks her what she thought she was doing, taking on Team Rocket by herself again.

He is always just so concerned about her well being that it isn’t long before she begins to confide everything in him, and beyond that, it becomes easy for him to ask her the more personal questions. She  _ is _ a growing girl, after all, and she’s at that age, and doesn’t hearing his voice over the phone, right in her ear, make her feel a strange sort of way? Wouldn’t she like it if he could make her feel better?

Of course, he can’t do anything  _ himself _ from over the phone, but he can talk her through what to do, and  _ doesn’t that just feel great, darling? _ She likes it when he calls her darling, and he likes it as well; he feels parental, and at the same time, like a lover. Later, he will start to call her his  _ darling little Dratini _ , because  _ that _ is what her pigtails remind him of, always thinking about dragons, but that’s only natural.

~X~

When he sees her again, he promises that he will make her feel good all on his own, that she will no longer have to touch herself. He tells her that he loves her, and Lyra is ecstatic, because she thinks she loves him too. He does not tell her that he thinks he loves her more than any who have come before her, because he is afraid she might be hurt or jealous, if she knows that she is not the first.

His first he wasn’t even in love with, if he’s being completely honest with himself. She was in love with him, however, and had to prove it in any way, because she was- is- the sort who has to prove herself in everything that she does, no matter the cost. He only went along with it because she was so insistent, and when he revealed that it did not change a thing, his cousin began treating him coldly.

Sometimes, he wonders what she would say if she knew that he was now in love with the little girl who, if Lyra’s story is to be believed, defeated her swiftly, claiming a decisive victory in her final gym battle. He wonders if Clair even remembers her childish claims of love, or the way she indirectly taught Lance the tricks he needed to know to make the girls he  _ would _ love feel good enough that they might fall in love with him in return.

When he sees Lyra again, he will show her all of his tricks, and he will teach her what she needs to know to finally satisfy the ache that has set in and refuses to budge until he claims her. But she takes her sweet time, letting herself get delayed by whatever whim strikes her fancy. Partially, he is proud of her when he hears how she so easily tamed a legendary Pokemon, but more than that, he is irritated, because she is making her wait for him.

She should have given up by now; he has coaxed her a few times, telling her that she has proven herself enough and that if she were to give up, she could be with him. Lyra holds firm, insisting that she has to see her journey to its end, and so, all he can do is wait for her, while she unknowingly reveals to him the secrets of her team, helping him cultivate the strategy he will need to defeat her.

~X~

“Shh, it’s alright, darling,” he murmurs, as she trembles in his lap. Earlier, he comforted her through her tears of loss, and before that, he calmed down her surprised anger, upon realizing that he had hidden his status of champion from her all along.

_ I didn’t want it to change your opinion of me, or change your ambitions _ , he lies easily, and then,  _ You put up a good fight, darling, but don’t you think it’s time you stop and think about where you really belong? _

Now, he soothes her as she trembles under his touch, as he shows her in person just how she should have been touching herself. Her technique was effective enough, but  _ his _ fingers are able to make her come so quickly and so easily that it makes her look sloppy, inattentive, perhaps even lazy.

And that is only the beginning, he assures her, before he shifts her in his lap, holding her up a bit before pulling her down, burying his cock in her as he does. She cries out, more in pain than in pleasure, but he smothers it with a kiss, rubbing her back to soothe her, to remind her that he is here to take care of her. He will always be here to take care of her, and he always has been.

Lance loves her so much that he can hardly stand it, loves her more than he has ever loved anyone before, and she is his now, at last. At last, he has won Lyra, and she can come home with him. She can leave her journey behind, and she can at last be where she truly belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
